1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a receiver of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor apparatus may include a signal is transmission unit and a signal processing unit. The signal transmission unit receives a signal from an external device that is external to the semiconductor apparatus and transmits the received signal to a signal processing unit. The signal processing unit processes the signal received from the signal transmission unit in accordance with an intrinsic predetermined operation.
The signal transmission unit may include an input circuit for transmitting the signal received from the external device to the signal processing unit. The signal transmission unit may include an output circuit for transmitting the data received from the signal processing unit to the external device. Examples of the signal that the input circuit may receive from the external device may include, but are not limited to, an address signal, a clock signal and a data signal. The input circuit may transmit the received signal to a circuit disposed within the the semiconductor apparatus. The output circuit may output data corresponding to an address signal received from the external device.
The signal processing unit may be referred to as a core circuit of the semiconductor apparatus. The core circuit may receive various control signals from the signal transmission unit and may to perform predetermined operations.